gemipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon (Elder Scrolls)
Write the first paragraph of your page Types encountered in Skyrim and are the weakest.*Blood Dragon: Green-colored dragons that have finned crowns and spade-like tails.*Frost Dragon: White and blue, ice-affiliated dragons with black-colored dorsal spines.*Elder Dragon: Bronze-scaled dragons with arrow-shaped tails; second to Ancient Dragons.*Ancient Dragon: Red, black and orange-colored dragons; The most powerful dragon in the base game.*Revered Dragon: Orange-colored dragons introduced in ; second most powerful variant.*Legendary Dragon: Black, purple-colored. Maximum level dragon introduced in Dawnguard; most powerful variant. Unique *Black Dragon: See: Alduin.*Red Dragon : See:'' Nafaalilargus'' and Odahviing.*Undead Dragon: See Durnehviir.*Skeletal Dragon: Dragons who are literally living skeletons; they lack muscles, flesh and organs. 1'' Dragons have a fixed level, depending on their kind, which unrelated to the player's own level.'' 2'' New types of dragons can be encountered once the player reaches a certain level.'' 3'' Dragons have unique shouts resembling Fireball and Ice Storm spells, although the damage values differ.'' Named dragons These are dragons encountered throughout Skyrim. Essentially identical to random nameless dragons in terms of gameplay, these Dragons are usually encountered during the main quest with individual names and dialogue: Alduin The first-born son of Akatosh. He resurrects the dragons throughout Skyrim so that he may feast on the souls of the dead and the living. One of the few black dragons. He is also called the "World Eater". Durnehviir An undead dragon who resides within the Soul Cairn in . Krosulhah A dragon found outside of Nchardak after completion of The Path of Knowledge in . Kruziikrel A a dragon encountered during the quest At the Summit of Apocrypha in . Paarthurnax Leader of the Greybeards and follower of The Way of The Voice, Paarthurnax was part of the cause for thousands of deaths but betrayed Alduin and helped in the original "defeat". He can help the Dragonborn meditate on certain words of power Odahviing Alduin's right hand Dragon, Odahviing, was captured by the Dragonborn and then was pledged allegiance to him in return for his freedom. He can be called to aid of the Dovahkiin by using the Call Dragon shout. One of the few red dragons. Mirmulnir The first Dragon encountered by the player (other than Alduin). He attacks the Western Tower of Whiterun. Relonikiv A dragon encountered during the quest At the Summit of Apocrypha in . Sahloknir An incredibly old Dragon with the ability to breathe both fire and ice, was resurrected by Alduin only to be killed shortly after by the Dovahkiin. Sahrotaar A Serpentine Dragon encountered during the quest At the Summit of Apocrypha in . Viinturuth A dragon that has been observed speaking in native tongue to other dragons. This dragon can be randomly encountered while wandering Skyrim. After completing The Throat of the World, the Dragonborn can witness Alduin resurrecting this dragon from his burial site west of Anga's Mill. Nahagliiv Encountered near his burial site just outside Rorikstead. At the start of Alduin's Wall, the Dragonborn can witness this dragon's resurrection at his burial mound. Vuljotnaak Encountered near his burial site north-west of Bloated Man's Grotto, south-west of Sleeping Tree Camp, and south of Broken Fang Cave. Was being resurrected by Alduin when encountered. Can be found after completing Diplomatic Immunity. Vulthuryol A dragon encountered underground in Blackreach, underneath Alftand. To trigger this dragon attack the player must use the Unrelenting Force shout on the massive orange globe hanging above Blackreach. Locations Dragons can attack'' anywhere ''outdoors in Skyrim. Random Encounters scripted to take place after a certain amount of in-game time has passed without a Dragon appearance. Thus, fast travelling to an outdoor location is a reliable way to trigger a random Dragon encounter. There are, however, certain locations where Dragons are scripted to appear. These locations are called Dragon Lairs that can be found all over Skyrim. In these locations Dragons are typically perched atop word walls that they are guarding. The following is a list of Dragon Lairs:*Ancient's Ascent*Autumnwatch Tower*Bonestrewn Crest*Dragontooth Crater*Eldersblood Peak*Lost Tongue Overlook*Mount Anthor*Northwind Summit*Shearpoint*Skyborn Altar Dragon Riding Dragon Riding is a feature added in that grants the ability to temporarily tame and ride Dragons. All three words of the Bend Will shout are required in order for it to work. When the shout is directed at a dragon, it will land and allow the Dragonborn to mount it. As soon as the dragon has been mounted, it will take to the skies. Loot *Dragon Bone 1-3.*Dragon Scales 1-3.*Dragon Heartscales (Can be collected using Kahvozein's Fang).*Gold, the amount depending on the dragon's level.*Precious gemstones.*Weapons and armour, with a chance of being enchanted. (Revered and Legendary dragons have an increased chance of dropping Daedric weapons and Daedric armor). Strategies Gallery Black-dragon.jpg|DragonFrost Dragon.png|Frost DragonBlood Dragon.png|Blood DragonElder Dragon.png|Elder DragonAncient Dragon.png|Ancient DragonSkeletal Dragon.png|Skeletal DragonAlduin 1.png|AlduinOdah.jpg|OdahviingPaarthurnaax.jpg|PaarthurnaxDragonss.jpg|Odahviing in Dragonsreach, after being released. Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} Trivia *Dragons can only land on the ground if there is enough flat, open space. If a dragon refuses to land on the ground, consider moving somewhere more open. The dragon can also land on most buildings.*Dragons can appear inside a walled city, attack various NPC's. If a quest-giver is killed, their quest may become unavailable.*When a dragon is killed and NPC's are nearby, they will rush over to gawk at the corpse.*While a dragon corpse is burning, the effect can be seen from the world map.*When a dragon is low on health, they may come down crashing into the ground, leaving a large trench behind.*Dragons were said to have been ruled by the Tsaesci and flew west to Skyrim.*Dragons cannot be soul trapped for obvious reason.*As the Dragonborn continues with the main quest, dragon attacks tend to happen more often. Bugs Appearances * References es:Dragones (Skyrim)it:Draghide:Drachen (Skyrim) Category:Nirn Races Category:Reptiles Category:Sapient Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Akavir Inhabitants Category:Tamriel Inhabitants